Doppelgänger
by ShadowRavenTricksterDedz
Summary: "Judging by the way you treat him, I can adopt him, can I not, Mr. Dursley?" "Now wait here, mister! Just what are you trying to-!" "Why, I am just trying to say is that you have no choice in the matter, Mr. Dursley. So why don't we just shake our hands to it and forget that this ever happened." Harry Potter gets adopted by a strange man who looks awfully just like him. Drabble
1. Mirror

**Doppelgänger**

**Summary:** "Judging by the way you treat him, I can adopt him, can I not, Mr. Dursley?" "Now wait here, mister! Just what are you trying to imply-?!" "Why, I am just trying to say is that you have no choice in the matter, Mr. Dursley. So why don't we just shake our hands to it and forget that this ever happened."

Harry Potter, age 7, gets adopted by a strange man who looks awfully just like him. Though crazier.

Drabble fic!

**Warning/s: **Weird paradox, stupid Time-Turners, **slash**, and loads of fluff. Oh, and blood and gore because of Voldemort.

**Pairing/s: **LV/HP or Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. Dunno yet.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Would've made a bad interpretation of Tom Riddle. (I'm not good at making his character so…their characters may or may not become OOC?)

* * *

><p>Back and forth the swing came as a small child drowning in his elephant-sized clothes, kicked the ground with a tiny smile on his thin chapped lips.<p>

His bright green eyes glowed with a childish glee. Illuminating his bruised-covered face half-hidden by the owlish round glasses perched delicately on his nose.

Harry Potter, for the first time in his life, felt contented.

He winced as he felt the nasty bruise covering half of his left leg and sighed in relief when the freaky ability Aunt Petunia told him to stop using, started to heal it.

The boy had just narrowly escaped from the evil clutches of his cousin, Dudley, and had ran as fast and as far as his short legs could take him. He had barely eluded from getting caught and though he knew he'll end up getting locked inside his cupboard for a week or maybe a month as soon as he get back, he would take the chance of staying in this temporary safe haven than go back to that house.

House. Not a home. Never a home. For Harry, 4 Privet Drive is only a hate-filled place that destroys all hope and dreams that are non-existent to begin with. Seven years of struggling from their abusive hands, Harry had become independent enough to know that he wasn't really needed nor wanted in their home. To them, he's only a liability and a servant needed to be put to place.

His seven and a half year old mind sometimes wondered though, what it would be like to have a real home and a family. To be loved and wanted by someone who didn't fear his freakishness. He supposed, judging by the way the Dursleys controlled him, he would never know.

If only… If only…

Crunches of sand underneath a pair of boots aroused him from his wandering thoughts and prompted him from glancing up. Though when he did, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Excuse me, but can I sit here?" A soft, gentle voice asked him though Harry couldn't hear nor understand anything since he looked awfully close to seeing a ghost.

Standing there with a kind smile on a young but hardened face, was a mirror of one Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Word count: 377<strong>

**AN: **This is my first drabble fic so please tell me if it's any good or not.

Is it interesting? Different? Boring? Stupid?

Let me know. **PLEASE.**


	2. Daniel Evans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will.**

* * *

><p>Green.<p>

That was the first thing Harry noticed upon glancing up.

Those emerald green eyes that looks so familiar yet not. It's like he's looking at a mirror and seeing something else in it. They look so…tired and sad, Harry couldn't help but gulp at the sheer emotion those breathtaking eyes held.

But what really shook him is how he looked so much like Harry. Pale skin, messy black hair-though his is much straighter and longer, and those…those eyes. Harry can't get tired of looking at it. Suddenly, he wondered whether he's dreaming all of this or is already hallucinating from the exhaustion of getting away from Dudley.

"Is it occupied?" The man asked, a smile tugging at his lips. The boy blushed in embarrassment, having caught looking far too longer than necessary.

"N-No! No. I was just…you can sit here next to me." He looked away, the ground beneath his worn shoes suddenly looked so interesting. This is so awkward.

He jumped when the man chuckled, peering in the corner of his eyes to see him sitting down without making a sound.

"I don't bite you know." He told the boy, staring up in the looming gray sky.

Harry didn't know what to say, not really believing what the stranger is telling him. Everyone around him couldn't pass the chance to beat him to the ground. What could the man say to that?

"Is it fun?" Fun? "The swing I mean?" Oh.

"I…" He had watched children play with other children, sometimes playing with their parents when they felt like it. Is it fun? Maybe not. Sure, he felt safe and contented but…

"I-I suppose...no. It's not really fun when I do it alone." The stranger nodded, taking a deep breath before looking at Harry with a gentleness that he had never seen delivered to him.

"What's your name?" He asked, and despite the situation where the term "Do not talk to strangers" fits perfectly, he felt like he could trust him.

"Harry. Harry Potter." An odd smile flittered in the other's face. "And you, sir? What's your name if you don't mind me asking?"

"My name?" Strange, it's like he forgot his own name. "I guess…you can call me Daniel."

"My name is Daniel Evans." He repeated for confirmation.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 382<strong>

**AN:** To the readers who haven't noticed, my story is written in drabbles. Meaning, it's meant to be short. So I guess this story would be hard and slow to progress. But if you can keep up, you'll understand what's really happening. Though, if you had already guessed it, it means my story really sucks or something. *cries*

**Oh, and have you noticed the name I picked for the man? Evans, we all know who owns that name. But Daniel. Hmm…who knows what Harry Potter's actor's real name? If you do, cheers for you!**


End file.
